De Las Cenizas de la Gran Guerra
by tibia oscuridad
Summary: Lo que ocurre en los 19 años posteriores a la caída de Voldemort. Amor, Drama y aventura. Ron&Hermione, Harry&Ginny y más reconstruyendo su mundo personal tras la tragedia. Lee la introducción para conocer más detalles de la historia!
1. Introducción

La historia de Harry Potter ha terminado completamente por parte de JKR, o al menos eso ha declarado ella ya en varias ocasiones. Este fic nace de la rebeldía que supone asimilar tal noticia. Hace ya mucho que se publicaron las Reliquias de la Muerte, y sin embargo, de vez en cuando mi corazón siente la necesidad de volver a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Para mí la historia no está completa hasta que no queda más que decir y el desasosiego de la nostalgia me recuerda que hay demasiado camino entre el final de Las Reliquias de la Muerte y su epílogo. De hecho, por mí, podría no existir tal epílogo, aunque eso es otra historia.

Sin embargo, podría pasar por alto los nombres de los hijos de Harry, si no me hubiesen dejado con el vacío existencial que suponen 19 años. No me basta con saber lo que ocurre en King's Cross. Quiero… necesito, conocer como llego cada cual a ese punto. He leído muchos fic, pero ninguno ha conseguido llenar el vacío que me dejó nuestro trio favorito, en consecuencia voy a intentarlo con mis propios medios.

Lo sé, se han escrito hasta la saciedad versiones post DH. La única diferencia es que esta es mi versión de la historia, la que mi alma reclama cuando pienso en mi adolescencia y lo que supuso para mí conocer una de mis sagas fantásticas favoritas. Si te animas, te invito a caminar conmigo, devuelta a Hogwarts, justo después de la batalla, mucho antes del epilogo. Mi Fic será una historia de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, pero sobre todo de como nuestros protagonistas aprenden a juntar los pedazos y hacerse fuertes de nuevo. Quiero mostraros la risa de Harry mientras crece sin Voldemort, quiero enseñaros el amor de Hermione y Ron.

Personajes: A priori, espero que vayan saliendo todos los de los libros y películas.  
Parejas: Fan incondicional de Ron X Hermione, Harry X Ginny. Saldrán más pero sobre todo ellos cuatro pretenden ser los protagonistas de esta historia.  
Rating: En principio todos los públicos, no tardando R13, en breve R18.  
Género: Amor y drama fundamentalmente, pero iré integrando aventura y misterio según avancemos.

Publicación de capítulos: Mínimo una actualización semanal.

Poco más, os agradezco el tiempo que gastéis en leer esto. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto o más que yo escribiendo. Saludo, os leo en los comentarios.


	2. La Victoria Más Amarga

**1\. La Victoria Más Amarga.**

Harry se acercó a sus dos amigos y se fundió con ellos en un largo abrazo. Calificar a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley con el simple término 'amigo' era quedarse corto por mucho. Eran sus compañeros de aventuras, sus aliados más fieles, su familia. Mil veces había puesto la vida en sus manos sin dudarlo, otras tantos ellos pusieron en él la confianza y allí estaban. En el despacho del director, abrazados, _celebrando_ la victoria.

Nunca un abrazo fue más necesario, nunca una victoria más amarga. Las guerras no tienen vencedores sólo tienen vencidos, puesto que el precio a pagar por ambos bandos es demasiado alto. Ellos lucharon en el bando de la libertad, abanderando una causa por derecho justa, y aún así … la sensación de haber fallado a todos los que yacían en el gran comedor era una losa que Harry debería llevar durante el resto de sus días.

\- Chicos – comenzó Ron, deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo pero sin acabar de soltar a Hermione – creo que debería bajar al gran comedor. Fred …

\- Claro – La vista de Hermione se nubló a reconocer el dolor en los ojos de Ron, aunque trató de dar firmeza a sus palabras – Tu familia nos necesita.

Harry observó maravillado el lenguaje corporal de sus amigos. A pesar del cansancio y del dolor de la sangrienta guerra, se percibía el profundo amor que por fin se habían confesado a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos. Una chispa que siempre estuvo ahí pero que el último año había empezado a brillar cada vez con más fuerza.

\- Vamos – Concluyó Harry – Tenéis razón. Fred era tu hermano, Ron, y es necesario que estemos con ellos. Además no es el único caído – no pudo evitar pensar en Remus y Tonks – tenemos que ayudarlos en lo que podamos, acompañarlos.

Ron y Hermione entraron al comedor abrazados por la cintura. A pesar de la altura de Ron respecto a la de la chica, casi daba la impresión de que iba apoyada sobre ella, y así era, aunque más psicológica que físicamente. Hermione se hizo la fuerte por los dos, tragándose las lágrimas al tiempo que limpiaba las de su amor. No tenía claro cuánto le iba a durar la fortaleza. Detrás de ellos entró Harry, deseando hacer lo propio por Ginny, buscándola con la mirada entre la gente que abarrotaba la estancia.

En uno de los laterales del Gran Comedor los Weasley se situaban en corro alrededor de Fred. George, miraba al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos, sentado en el suelo al lado del rostro de su gemelo. La señora Weasley abrazaba a su marido e iba acariciando y tratando de dar consuelo a sus hijos por turnos. Al notar acercarse a los chicos, sonrió levemente y corrió de un salto los pocos metros que la separaban de Ron y Hermione. Ellos, sin soltarse, envolvieron en su abrazo a Molly que suspiró aliviada al ver a los tres de vuelta, sanos y salvos.

Mientras, Harry abrazo a Arthur Weasley, a Bill, Fleur, Percy , Charly e incluso George, aunque este último apenas le dirigió un par de palabras inconexas. El corazón de George se sentía terriblemente sólo a pesar de todos los seres queridos de su alrededor, necesitaría tiempo y ayuda, pero sobre todo tiempo, para cerrar mínimamente aquella herida.

Al separarse hacia atrás, Molly percibió que los chicos aún permanecían agarrados.

\- Querida – dijo mirando con dulzura a Hermione – desde que te conocimos siempre has sido, al igual que Harry, un Weasley más. Pero veo que ahora – su mirada iba de su hijo menor a la muchacha – con más razón. Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia.

Ron se sonrojó levemente y besó el pelo de su madre, acariciándolo con la mano que tenía libre. Atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, a las que eran, sin lugar a dudas, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

\- Molly, me siento honrada, – Hermione, sintió una lágrima de gratitud correr por su mejilla – no imaginas las ganas que tengo de que conozcáis a mis padres. Ellos son mi única familia biológica, siempre he pensado que mi familia era pequeña pero desde que os conozco … me siento una más dentro de la madriguera.

\- Hermione deja de decirle cosas tan bonitas que te va a empezar a querer más que a mí – dijo Ron revolviendo el pelo de la chica y haciendo reír a su madre -.

Harry se acercó a Bill y Fleur, que permanecían abrazados detrás de George.

\- ¿Dónde está Ginny? - Preguntó Harry armándose de valor – no doy con ella.

\- En la torre de Gryffindor recogiendo sus cosas, en breve partimos a la madriguera – le comunicó Bill – si te das prisa aún la encontrarás allí.

\- Voy a ayudarla, enseguida vuelvo – Quería correr por ella pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Vendrás a la madriguera Harry? – Preguntó Fleur.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Harry le sonrió - ¡Dalo por hecho!

Tras atravesar las puertas del gran comedor, Harry corrió escaleras arriba. Durante más de un año Voldermort lo había apartado de Ginny. Pero ahora el mago tenebroso había desaparecido para siempre y nada lo separaba de ella. De las cenizas de la guerra deberían resurgir con el fénix. Sería difícil y dolorosa la recuperación pero se tenían unos a otros y amor, es siempre la más efectiva de las medicinas. Ya en la torre de su casa subió las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas, abrió la puerta sin llamar, sin poder contener el latido de su pecho y la vio.


	3. La Torre de Gryffindor

Los minutos que tardó en llegar hasta la habitación de Ginny se le antojaron eternos, porque, él, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había escalado hasta la más alta torre del castillo para rescatar a su princesa tras matar al dragón. La guerra había durado siete años y la última batalla había sido encarnizada pero allí estaba de nuevo a los pies de su amada.

Se tomó unos minutos para contemplar a la chica. Ella, de espaldas a la puerta, ni había notado la entrada de Harry, tan absorta como estaba mirando como los primeros rayos del sol inundaban los arruinados alrededores de Hogwarts. El amanecer de una nueva era sin magos tenebrosos rondando a sus amigos y su familia.

A contra luz, el pelo de Ginny se le antojaba una gran antorcha que lo llamaba a hundir su nariz en él, y perderse en el aroma de la joven Weasley. Se acercó despacio y puso una mano en su hombro intentando no asustarla. Aún así, la chica pegó un brinco.

– ¡Harry!¡Qué sigiloso! – dijo ella volviéndose de golpe con una gran sonrisa –. No te he visto venir.

– Esa era la idea – y acercándose puso ambas manos sobre la cintura de ella –, mi día no habrá acabado aunque amanezca, hasta que no sepa que todo entre nosotros está bien.

– Claro que está todo bien – dijo levantando la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron –. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

– Bueno esa es la cuestión. Sé que estamos bien. Pero quiero que estemos bien con lo nuestro – Harry no vaciló en el tono, ni hizo casi pausas entre una palabra y otra –.

Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que notaba el aliento agitado de Ginny, la cual levemente sonrojada no era capaz de apartar los ojos del chico. Lentamente las manos de Harry se movieron hasta envolver a la chica en un cálido y profundo abrazo. A pesar del cansancio que denotaba el rostro de Harry, esperaba claramente esperanzado la respuesta de la chica.

– Harry… yo… –las palabras se atravesaron de puro nerviosismo en la garganta de la joven–, sólo sé que estaré bien si estás conmigo. No deseo nada más.

Ginny se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies alzando los brazos hasta el cuello de Harry y, cerrando los ojos, ambos se abandonaron a un dulce beso. Aquel beso era un resumen perfecto de armonía, amor y pasión. Todo lo que durante tanto tiempo habían deseado y les había sido negado. Separaron los labios quedando trabados en el abrazo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro sin esperar más que una vida de ordinaria felicidad en la compañía del otro.

– Te quiero, Harry, desde siempre desde que tengo uso de razón , desde que te conozco. Jamás he querido a nadie más – Soltó Ginny al fin, tras tanto tiempo, visiblemente conmovida, con una pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla derecha –.

– Yo también te quiero, pequeña – limpió la fugaz lágrima con los dedos, con delicadeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo – . Hoy hemos puesto punto y final a una aventura, pero la nuestra está a punto de empezar. Bésame, Ginevra.

La luces se volvieron tenues en la habitación acompañando a dos de las personas que más merecían el premio de estar juntos, tras terrible tragedia que había asolado el mundo mágico. La vida no iba a ser un camino fácil. El mundo no se pondría a sus pies como en las películas. Pero todo eso no importaba porque en aquel momento infinito, Harry y Ginevra se tenían el una al otro, el mundo volaba bajo sus pies y Vivian el comienzo de un nuevo sueño. Juntos. Como debieron estar siempre.


	4. Pastel de Calabaza

La madriguera bullía con frenética actividad. Unas horas antes habían vuelto del multitudinario funeral en honor a los caídos oficiado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había transcurrido casi una semana desde la batalla, pero se había querido dejar un tiempo prudencial para dar tiempo a descansar a los participantes, así como permitir los responsos privados. El lugar elegido para el acontecimiento fue el mismo que un año antes había acogido la despedida de Albus Dumbledore. Cientos de magos y brujas de todas partes del mundo se habían personado en la escuela para rendir el último adiós a los valientes que habían dado su vida por la libertad.

Valerosos Gryffindors, incansables Hufflepuffs, inteligentes Ravenclaws. Incluso algún que otro escurridizo Slytherin. Luchar y caer, luchar y vencer, luchar y soñar con un lugar tranquilo donde reposar después de tan dura prueba. El corazón de Hogwarts estaba en ruinas pero más fuerte que nunca, y quedaba un largo verano por delante para la lamerse las heridas, llorar las pérdidas y reconstruir los muros del castillo. Porque septiembre llegaría y la vida debía continuar a pesar de los pesares.

Ron conocía la teoría, Hermione se había encargado de contarle las fases psicológicas del duelo: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. ¿Cómo no iba a negarse a aceptar la pérdida de Fred? Y si él se encontraba destrozado no quería ni imaginar como se encontraba George. La familia Weasley lloraba la pérdida del que era, justo con George, la alegría personificada. El menor de los pelirrojos se encontraba perdido en la negación de una situación a la que por más que daba vueltas no encontraba el sentido.

Hermione llevaba desde el día siguiente de la batalla fuera. La chica no tuvo más remedio que ausentarse para solucionar la situación de sus padres. Ron y ella hablaban a diario pero se necesitaban desesperadamente el uno al otro. Hermione J. Granger llamó a la puerta sabiendo que sus padres biológicos estaban a salvo ya y deseando ver como se encontraba la que era también su familia desde hacía siete años. En dos segundos estaba cubierta de abrazos y besos de todos los pelirrojos. Como durante la mañana asistieron juntos al funeral, se encontran en la casa Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny y Harry. Todos acudieron en tropel a la entrada a saludar a Hermione. Todos excepto Ron.

\- Hermione, está en el jardín de atrás de la madriguera – inquirió Harry que noto como los ojos de la chica buscaban al menor de los Weasley – . Lleva allí desde que volvimos del funeral. Ni siquiera ha querido probar bocado.

\- Voy con él, en un rato os pongo a todos al día – dijo impaciente por ver a Ron –. Hay muchas novedades de Australia y de mis padres que os encantará conocer.

Ron estaba tumbado sobre una hamaca dispuesta entre dos árboles en un lateral de la casa. Su vista permanecía fija en el cielo pero su mente se encontraba mucho más dispersa.

\- Ron…- inició Hermione al llegar a la altura del chico y esbozó una sonrisa para continuar diciendo - … ya he vuelto.

\- ¡Hermione! – Ron se levantó de golpe sintiéndose confortado en segundos – ¿Cúando has llegado?

Sin darle a contestar, Ron llegó a está ella en una zancada y la atrajo hasta sus labios levantándola por la cintura. Un súbito calor los invadió y de repente no existían ni guerras, ni funerales ni perdidas. Sólo los labios de Ron y Hermione lamiéndose contrariados por los días de ausencia. Hermione pudo notar que Ron tenía las mejillas húmedas de llanto reciente e intentó separse de él para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el chico la abrazó con más fuerza e introdujo la lengua en la boca de la chica que se sabía perdida de amor por el pelirrojo.

\- Llevo días sin dormir – confesó Ron cuando concluyeron el largo beso – cuando no pienso en Fred, pienso en Tonk, sino en Lupin y sino en lo lejos que estabas de mi.

\- Ya estoy aquí Ronald – Le confortó mientras lo abrazaba una vez más – y no tengo intención de separme de ti en lo que me resta de vida, mi pastelito de calabaza.

\- ¡Pastelito de quéeee? – se escandalizó Ron ante el exceso de cursilería del que había hecho gala Hermione, que no podía contener la risa que brotaba de su boca sin control.

\- De calabaza. Te voy a confesar una cosa Ron – Sonrió al ver que brotaban algunos lágrimas de los ojos azul cielo de su amor, pero que esta vez eran de risa - . Cuando en Hogwarts comía pastel de calabaza siempre pensaba en ti y en tu pelo naranja.

\- ¿En serio? – Ron la miró con cierta incredulidad en los ojos y media sonrisa en la boca – . Una vez me dijiste que tu pastel favorito era el de calabaza…

\- Sí. Y acabas de descubrir porqué – Se abalanzó sobre él sin poder evitarlo depositando un dulce beso sobre su cuello –.

Volvieron a la Madriguera abrazados por la cintura. Molly los observo llegar desde la ventana de la cocina admirada por el milagro que había visto hacer a Hermione. Y es que el amor, no cura todas las heridas, pero cuando es verdadero, las conforta como nadie puede hacerlo.


End file.
